You And I Collide
by dxschanel
Summary: AU: In a magicless world, Emma is a single mother to Henry and a big time model. Regina is an EMT and nothing but the best. What happens when these two completely opposite people find themselves falling in love with each other in the big city of NYC? Will they manage to put their differences aside and try to be together or will their worlds collide and burn?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately do not own Once Upon A Time. I'm merely using the lovely characters name to tell my story.

**A/N: **Hello lovely people! So this is a story I thought up a couple days ago and decided to try and portray it as it was in my head. And this is my first fanfic story so please go easy on the newbie :) I'll try to update as much as possible but we should be good because I get out of school next week! Yay! Anywho reviews would be much appreciated annnddd yeah. Enjoy chapter one of You And I Collide!

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

"Henry, if you don't get your butt down here in the next 10 seconds, I swear I'm gonna kill you!"

"Mooom, calm down. I'll be down in a minute!"

This was the third time this week Henry had been late to wake up. He was up playing his stupid video games all night. Again. And Emma Swan was getting real sick of it real fast. She had a photo shoot to be at in 30 minutes all the way across town and she still had to get Henry to school.

"I swear to god I'm gonna-"

"Okay okay I'm ready let's go." Henry huffed at her as he dragged his feet down the stairs.

"Hey, easy with the attitude kid. You're only 6." Emma told Henry as she grabbed her purse and slipped into her 5 inch stilettos, sauteing to the door.

"Whatever."

"You know, it's not my fault I have a photo shoot so early! I can't help that everyone wants me." Emma winked at Henry as they both hurried out the door of their New York City suite and into the limo waiting outside for them.

* * *

Emma Swan is a single mom to Henry and just so happens to be a very successful model. She was discovered one day while at the mall with her best friend Ruby. A fancy women in a grey pant suit and perfectly curled chocolate hair walked up to them and told Emma how beautiful she was. Emma was a bit on edge about this chick but decided to let her stick around and hear what she had to say. This women told Emma that she was looking for new faces to model for her company and she had just the right look. Emma wasn't quite sure what to say because she was 24 and didn't exactly have a "fresh face". Although she would admit that she was quite the looker. But who would ever want _her _ to model for them? Well apparently this women did because she kept persisting Emma come to an interview and try on some of their clothes. After about 20 minutes of begging from the older women, Emma finally agreed. Emma took the women's business card and read _Belle French _as her name. She promised to call and headed their separate ways.

"Oh my god! My best friend is going to become a model and get rich and famous and take me everywhere with her and by me new clothes and-"

"I thought this was about me?", Emma teased Ruby as she nudged her ribs.

"Hey, someone's gotta be happy about this because no offense but you don't look so thrilled about this."

"Well, yeah. Some women just came up to me and asked me to model for her. Who would want a 24 year old to model for them? Shouldn't they be looking for I don't know, 16 year olds or something?"

"Oh would you stop! You're gorgeous! I'm just surprised this hasn't happened sooner in life!"

"Thanks Rubs, you're seriously the best. And if I get called in for some interview or something you have to promise to come with because I am not trying to die. Nope. Not today!" said Emma with a bit of sass added into it.

"You got it babes!" Ruby shrieked at Emma getting weird looks from people passing by.

Emma had known Ruby for as long as she could remember. They were practically sisters. They grew up in the same quiet neighborhood, went to the same schools all the way through college. Well this was because Ruby's grandmother adopted Emma when she was 5 after her parents were killed in a car accident. So yeah, I guess you could say there were sisters. They did everything together and could never be broken apart.

Ruby was the first person Emma told about her being pregnant. Emma was 18 when she got pregnant with Henry and lived a hard life dealing with rude people who instantly judged her without even knowing her story. But throughout it all, Ruby was there by her side every step of the way.

* * *

"Okay kid, have a good day at school!" Emma yelled after Henry as he quickly hopped out of the limo before it even came to a complete stop.

"Oh yeah and don't forget we're going to the mall after school to get you some new clothes so don't keep me waiting!"

Emma knew this would get her sons attention. And she was right. Henry halted in his tracks, turned around, and gave Emma a big smile. Her heart fluttered upon seeing his reaction. She did have to admit that they weren't the closest but she did enjoy the little moments like these with him especially since she wasn't always around. She just wished he loved her more than he loved the money she made and things she bought for him. Henry still isn't thrilled about his about his mom's job even after 5 years. He told her he missed spending time with her and seeing her everyday. Although it broke her heart, she had to explain to him that all the good things they have in life are because of her job. The life of a model isn't as glamorous as it seems.

* * *

_Ambo 61 to Perry Street. Possible hit and run accident i__nvolving a pedestrian and truck._

"Ugh I swear, no one can ever drive now and days."

"Oh hush up Regina. You act like you're a perfect driver."

"Well I sure as hell haven't ran anyone over yet dearie." Regina spat back as she smirked at her partner, Dawson.

"Yet!"

"Whatever. Let's go before this person bleeds out all of the place and this turns into a homicide. I'm tired and don't feel like filling out more paperwork than we already have to do."

"Whatever you say, _dearie._" Dawson said to Regina as she passed by her, smacking her ass in a playful way.

Regina Mills is a well known EMT in New York City. One of the best too. She has saved countless lives and seen the worse of the worse. Her and her partner Dawson have worked together for the last 10 years and were a dynamic duo. If you asked anyone they'd say what a lovely person Dawson is. Bubbly, sweet, caring, beautiful. But if you asked how Regina Mills was, well let's just say you probably won't get the same answer. Regina Mills is a hard headed, kick ass, bitchy women. She takes shit from no one and is not afraid to say what's on her mind. But that is why she graduated top of her class in medical school and continues to be one of the best. Although, everyone can agree on one thing. She is **smoking hot**. Most scrubs aren't the most flattering thing on a person but Regina Mills somehow manages to look amazing.

When Dawson and Mills arrived at the scene, they were expecting something horrible. Mangled leg, compound fractures, gaping wounds, and a crap load of blood. There was little of that.

"Hey man, what happened to you?" Dawson asked in her sweet as honey voice.

"Some fucking bastard rolled past the sop sign as I was walking across and ran me fucking over!" yelled the man who was obviously mad about the fact he got hit by a car and laying on the not so clean floor of NYC. He lay there dramatically as Dawson and Regina walked over to check him out.

"Whoa okay. Calm down sailor, we're gonna fix ya right up. Right Dawson?"

"Yeah damn right."

Regina bent down beside the man who was in obvious pain and put a c-spine collar on him. She then started to treat the giant cut that ran down the side of his head that was gushing blood all over her shoes.

"Fuck."

"Whatcha got down there Dawson?"

"Man's gotta shattered fibula. We're gonna have to be careful transporting him. Don't want a compound on our hands as well."

Regina gave out a long sigh as she continued to examine the man. He was in fairly good shape and didn't appear to have anything more than cuts and bruises and a long surgery waiting for him to repair his leg. He seemed to be in his mid to late 30's and was sure to make a full recovery.

After Dawson had stabilized his leg and put an IV in his arm, they put him on the stretcher and were out of there.

"Hey Dawson." Regina yelled from the back of the ambo.

"Remind me to go to the mall later to pick up a new pair of shoes. I'm getting sick of looking at other people's blood on my shoes. "

Dawson simply nodded and gave Regina a big smile.

* * *

As soon as Henry was done with school, he ran outside to wait for his mom. Emma had finished her shoot about 20 minutes before Henry was out of school so she was already there waiting for him. Henry immediately picked out the limo from all the other soccer mom vans and ran to the car. Their driver was waiting for him with the door already open.

"Hey big guy."

"Hey David!" Henry yelled and he zoomed past him and into the car.

"Yeah. No. That's not gonna work. I promised I'd take Henry to the mall after school. Okay well then reschedule! You know what forget it, I'll call up Belle after I'm done with Henry. Yeah okay. Bye." Emma let out a huff as she clicked the end call bottom on her phone with an unnecessary amount of force.

"Sorry Kid. Mom just had to deal with something real quick. How was your day?"

Henry looked at her with a hint of annoyance in his eyes. "It was fine." was all he said to her.

"Okay...well, I guess we should go to the mall before it get's late. I bet you have homework to do." Emma tried to make her voice a bit softer as she was able to pick up on his tone of annoyance.

"I don't have an homework."

"Oh okay then."

They sat together awkwardly in the back of the limo for the 10 minute drive to the mall.

* * *

"Hey Mills!" Dawson shouted after her as she was leaving the hospital.

"What now?" Regina lazily swung around not trying one bit to hide the annoyance in her voice.

"Don't forget to go to the mall."

"Oh crap! Ugh okay thanks for reminding me!"

"Anytime girl."

Regina spun on her heels and picked up her pace as she walked towards her BMW.

"Henry stay close alright? I'm tired and I don't feel like losing you at the mall."

"Whatever." Henry murmured under his breath and he started to wander off into the mall.

"Oh My GOD!"

"You're Emma Swan! I love you so much!"

"You're so beautiful! Can I have your autograph?!"

A crowd of people came swarming towards her as soon as they entered the mall. This happened frequently which was why she wanted to get in and out of there as soon as possible.

"Um. Hey guys. Look I'd love to stay and chat but I'm with my son-"

_SHIT!_

She frantically looked around her trying to find Henry in the crowd that has now increased in size within seconds. She swore he was right next to her ten seconds ago. She tried her best to keep her cool but quickly started to panic as what felt like seconds flew by.

"What in the world is going on out there?" Regina spoke to the cashier who was ringing up her new pink and purple pair of free runs. Although, it seemed like she was wondering the same thing as Regina.

"Omg! It's that gorgeous model who works with for Mr. Gold that amazing designer!"

Regina rolled her eyes with obvious annoyance as the young cashier completely stopped what she was doing to try and get a better look at Emma. Regina must have been pretty obvious because the cashier quickly stopped fangirling over Emma and finished ringing her up.

"Your total will be... $50.39 please."

"Jesus." Regina whispered to herself as she payed and quickly left, not bothering to even get her change.

She was so distracted and annoyed with all screams and not so polite people pushing by her as she walked out of the store that she felt something bump into her.

"Hey watch where you're-"

She looked down to see a young boy who had tears rolling down his plump cheeks.

"Oh. I'm sorry little man. Are you um.. are you okay?"

"I lost my mom. Well I know where she is but I can't get to her with all of these people in my way!" The young boy sounded more and more upset with every word he spoke.

"Hey, hey. Okay don't cry. It's okay. I'll help you get back to her, alright?"

He gave her a little nod with the saddest look in his eyes. It nearly broke her heart.

"I'm Regina. What's your name?" Regina was now squatting down to get to the kids level. She didn't want to scare him more than he already was.

"I'm- I'm Henry. Can you please help me? I'm really scared." He told her in between his sobs and sniffles.

"Of course dearie." Regina gave him a sweet smile and took his hand as they began to push past what felt like an army. As they got closer to where Henry was pointing, the number of people seemed to increase while the room between them decreased. So she picked little Henry up and continued to push her way through.

"Henry! Kid where are you!? Henry!"

Regina could hear the panic in the faceless women's voice. She walked toward the voice and with every step, it seemed to grow louder and louder until she manage to break through the crowd only to see a women with blonde hair frantically looking around her.

"Mommy!" Henry yelled as he started wiggling around in Regina's arms.

Emma whipped her head around so fast she nearly fell over. "Henry! There you are! I was so worried! Come here!"

Emma help out her arms as Henry fell out of the brunettes arms and into the blondes.

They hugged each other for a long time, finally feeling relief pass through them.

Regina cleared her throat as she took a step back to let them have a moment. She awkwardly stood there in the middle of a bunch of people who were crowding around them, her eyes fixed on the ground.

"Mommy, this pretty women helped me find you!

Emma finally released her tight grip on Henry to look up. She was blown away with who she saw in front of her.

"Hi, I'm Regina." She extended her hand with a slight blush washing over her face.

"Hi, I'm-" The younger women reached out grabbing the older women's hand and slightly shaking it.

"I know. _Emma_." Regina smiled as she stared into these beautiful blue eyes, getting lost in them and even feeling a bit weak in the knees.

Emma smiled back at Regina, not once breaking eye contact and completely forgetting the fact that they were still holding hands.

* * *

**A/N:** okay guys well there's your first chapter! Please tell me what you think, if I should change anything, make it shorter, make it longer. Any feed back is much appreciated! Chapter two should be coming around sooner than later :) xo


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Once Upon A Time. Just using the characters to tell a story**

**A/N: Hey guys! Okay so chapter 2 is coming right up! Your reviews are truly appreciated dearies. I'm gonna try and make it a bit longer just bc i feel like it haha. But yeah hope you guys enjoy and your feedback is much appreciated 3**

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

Regina finally pulled away, a bit reluctantly, after what felt like forever. She had never seen someone so beautiful before. Emma seemed to be about 5'6'', minus those killer red heels, with gorgeous blonde hair that ran smoothly down her slender back. She had a perfectly symmetrical face with eyes as blue as the ocean but with just the slightest hint of green, giving them a certain shine. Regina found herself quickly getting lost in them. As for the woman's body, well that was a completely different story. She had the body of a goddess. Regina slowly ran her eyes down Emma's well dressed body. She was wearing a loose designer white tank top that cut just about her chest and showed off her perfectly sculpted arms. Her tight skinny jeans ran down her legs, hugging all the right places. All in all, Emma was a force to be reckoned with.

Emma swallowed hard, "Well thank you so much um.. Regina, I don't know how to uh.. thank you." Emma had trouble gathering her words together as she was too focused on the stunning woman in front of her.

"Don't worry about it dear. I'm just glad he's okay." Regina said as she offered Emma a shy smile. This wasn't anything close to how Regina usually acted so even this surprised her.

Regina, however, didn't miss the blondes gaze drifting up and down her body as she spoke. But she did have to admit that she found herself doing the same to the younger women. She straightened her posture a bit and tilted her head up in a confident manor.

"Okay.. well um thank you again Regina..."

"Mills." Regina quickly said as she stuffed her hands into the back of her pant pockets, looking down at her feet.

"Right. Well we should probably be going now. I have to get this little guy home." She held Henry close to her so she wouldn't lose him again. Emma spoke a bit louder than necessary to be heard over the crowd of excited teens. She herself was reluctant to walk away or even break eye contact as a matter of fact. She had fallen deep into those beautiful chocolate brown eyes that fit her so perfectly. They gave a mysterious look to her with a bit of an edge and suspicion as to what secrets lay behind them. Emma's gaze dropped to Regina's plump lips that held a small scar just above the corner of them. Her gaze continued to drop as she was met by the older woman's beautiful body. She noticed how Regina's body tensed under her hard scrutiny and it made her smirk. She had these curves, smooth like the oceans waves but underneath held a fiery volcano. The older woman's chest moved slowly up and down with every shaky breath and Emma quickly looked away as a sudden heat filled in her lower stomach. Although the brunette was dressed simply in tight fitting jeans and a loose black shirt, Emma saw right through it all.

Regina cleared her throat and Emma snapped back into reality. "Well thank you again for getting Henry back to me. If there's anything I could-"

"I'll let you know." Was all Regina said before they exchanged one last smile. Regina finally walked away and disappeared into the large crowd of fans that were being held back by security.

"Mommy look." Henry was tugging on Emma's designer shirt and pointing at the ground. She looked down to see a black and white bag that Regina must have left in the mix of that had just happened.

Emma looked up but the brunette was no where in sight. She had be engulfed by the crowd and was probably already out the door. Emma let out a small sigh and looked down at Henry.

"Well I guess we have to get these back to her. What do ya think kid?" She asked Henry as she ruffled his hair. He was quick to fix it but not before giving her a stern nod and smile. The thought of seeing the pretty lady again made Henry very happy. He was really starting to get a niche for this Regina chick.

* * *

Hand in hand, Henry and Emma managed to push their way out of the crowd that had finally started to die down and into the shoe store from which Regina bought her shoes from.

"How may I-" was all the young blonde clerk managed to get out before shrieking at the sight of Emma.

"Wooaah. Okay chick look," Emma held her hand out in front of her to get the young woman to stop screaming as Henry covered his ears and ducked his head as if he were to trying to escape the sound. "A woman came in here earlier to buy these pairs of shoes," Emma held out the pink and purple size 7 shoes and showed the younger woman. "She has short brunette hair, brown eyes, was wearing jeans and a black shirt."

"Oh yeah I remember her! Wait what about her? Is she like dead or something?"

"No! No she's not dead! I was wondering if she paid in credit card?"

"I'm afraid not. She paid in cash and like ran out of here before I could even like give her her change." Said the clerk, smacking her gum against her tongue as she spoke.

_Shit. _Emma let out quietly under her breath along with a sigh as she realized they had hit a dead end. Perhaps she'd never she the pretty brunette again. The thought of never seeing Regina again caused an uncomfortable chill to run down her long spine. "Well have you ever seen her before? Does she come here often?" Emma was really starting to push now. She was desperate to find the older woman.

"Again, I'm afraid I can't help you." Emma's face washed over with a look of disappointment as she thanked the young clerk and headed out of the store.

"Wait!" She yelled after her and Henry.

"She was wearing a shirt with the Brooklyn Center Hospital logo on it. I bet she like works there or something." Emma's face lit up like the 4th of July as she yelled "Thank you!" one more time before running out the door with Henry in tow.

"Looks like were going to Brooklyn." Emma smiled down to Henry as he tried to move his short legs fast enough to keep up with his mom while still managing to keep that charming smile on his face.

* * *

Emma moved as fast as she could in her 5 inch heels while still managing to tow Henry along beside her.

"David! Hey David!" Emma waved her hand towards the man who was casually leaning against the town car on his phone.

"Hello, hi, yes okay." The man fidgeted with his phone quickly shoving it into his pocket at the sight of the blonde. "Aren't we in a hurry now Miss Swan. Where off to?"

"David, what did we talk about the other day?" Emma gave the man a stern look as she finally reached the door of the car.

"Right, yes. Sorry _Emma._"

"Much better." David opened the door for Emma and Henry and they quickly got in. David jogged around the car as he saw they were in a hurry.

"We have to go to the Brooklyn Center Hospital. Please." She said politely to the man who was more than nice to her everyday. She had always been good to him but realized she needed to be more appreciative of him.

David gave her a weird look through his rear view mirror as he pulled out of the malls parking lot and into the busy streets of New York.

"Do you think we'll get to see her again Mom?" Henry asked Emma from the back seat of the town car where he sat with her. Henry seemed very anxious to catch the older woman but little did he know, they both were.

"Hey kid, don't worry. You know finding people is my thing." Emma looked down at the young boy leaning against her side and offered him a small smile.

After about a 20 minute ride full of anticipation and comfortable silence, they pulled up in front of a 10 story building surrounded by a bunch of other small buildings. Emma and Henry quickly undid their seat belts and hopped out of the car.

"Wait!" Henry yelled as they were halfway towards the entrance door.

"What now?!" Emma said with a hiss.

Henry ran back to the car and opened the door. He stuck half of his body inside of it and searched on the floor for something before finally pulling out with the familiar black and white bag in hand.

"Wasn't the whole point of coming here to give these to her?" He said in a matter of fact kinda way.

"Man, what would I do without ya?" She smiled as Henry's little legs ran towards her then past her and into the doors of the building.

When Emma reached the doors and entered the hospital, she was a bit disappointed. No one noticed her. She was so used to always walking into places and having everyone stare as if she was an alien from mars. But here at the hospital, everyone kept on with what they were doing and were completely oblivious to her presence. She found this almost _**odd.**_Once Emma finally got over herself and found Henry, they walked to the front desk where a middle aged receptionist was answering calls.

"One moment, please hold. One moment, please hold. One moment, please hold." The women repeated about 5 more times before finally taking notice to them.

"Hello. How may I help you?" She asked with an almost too friendly tone.

"Yes, hi. I'm um looking for Regina Mills?"

"Why?" The women behind the desk asked completely shocked that anyone would want to see Regina.

"I think that has nothing to concern you with." Emma spat back feeling a bit offended for Regina.

"Right, yes. Sorry how rude of me. But I'm sorry to tell you that Regina left work a few hours ago. She should be back early tomorrow though. She has an early shift." The women didn't miss the complete look of disappointment that washed across the blondes face and even the young boys. "You know, you're the only person who has ever asked for Regina in all the years she's been working here." The receptionist told Emma. "No one ever ask for her because... well let's just say she's not the nicest person in this city." She said in a matter of fact tone. "_She's kinda a bitch._" She leaned toward Emma and whispered to her, although Henry still heard her.

"Oh well, she seemed like a nice person when I met her." Emma's gaze trailed away from the woman behind the desk and towards Henry, memories of what happened an hour ago washing over her. "Can you just maybe pass the message along to her that I have her shoes?" Henry lifted the black and white bag up a little to show the older woman.

"Yes, I will be more than happy to pass the note along."

"Thank you. I really appreciate it." Emma gave the woman a sly smile and walked away. All hope of seeing the brunette gone.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me!" Regina groaned as she walked into her Brooklyn apartment. She was so distracted her whole ride home that she was completely oblivious to the fact that she left her new shoes at the mall after helping Henry.

She let out another sigh before ditching her shoes at the door and rolling her neck. She was exhausted after her long shift today and knew she should probably eat and get some rest before her early shift the next morning. She walked down the hallway that led into her living room, leaving her keys and purse on the small table that was pushed against the right wall. She then went into the open kitchen that was left of her dining room. Her whole apartment was an open space with her kitchen and dining room area having a clear view of the living room. She had chosen this place to live because of how roomy it was. She felt free like a bird let out of it's cage. It also had a beautiful view of the city down below.

Regina lived alone her whole life and at this point it was no different. She actually like to be alone though. Although she did admit it got lonely at times, not having to rely on someone was fine with her. Her whole life she was bossed around by her mother and never got to do what she wanted to do. Before Regina's mother died, she couldn't do a single thing in her life without her mother having an opinion. Regina would want to wear a blue jacket while her mother insisted on a black one. She wanted to go to the New York Medical College while her mother wanted her to go to the Columbia Law School. Her whole life she took orders from her mother and never got a say in what she really wanted. When her mother died, she was as upset as any daughter would be, but a small part of her was almost relieved that she no longer had to take orders from her. Her mother treated her as if she didn't have a mind of her own. That's why Regina's choice to live by herself, she didn't have to worry about pleasing someone else or get told to do this and that. She enjoys the life that she is living because it's the life that _she _chose.

After eating a small chicken salad, Regina went into her master bedroom. She glanced over at the clock and realized it was nearly midnight. What had she been thinking about for so long that it was know the next day?

The blonde. She couldn't get the gorgeous woman out of her head. She was stuck in her head like one of those catchy teenage songs. She just couldn't get the sweet sound that was her voice to stop playing. Neither did she want it to. Her voice was sweet like honey but had a certain edge to it that whenever she spoke, her words stung in the best way possible.

Regina walked into her bathroom and did her usual nighttime routine. She washed her face from the little make up she had on, combed her shiny brown locks, brushed her teeth, and changed into the short shorts and large shirt she slept in.

Regina slipped into her king size bed, the coldness of untouched sheets sending a icy chill through her entire body. When she was finally settled, she set the alarm clock on her phone to 5 am. She sighed as she realized she would only be getting 4 hours of sleep tonight. But as the night went on, she tossed and turned with thoughts of the young blonde overwhelming her. Sleep was something she would not be getting tonight.

* * *

"Hey kid," Emma said as she cautiously walked into Henry's room. His room was much larger than the average kids room. It was about the size of a master bedroom. Posters of sports teams and super heroes littered the light blue walls and toys were scattered along the hardwood floor. To the back of the room was where his large bookshelf stood. For a young boy like Henry, he had quite the collection of books. But his favorite was the book Emma had bought him for his last birthday. It was big and old and it's title, _Once Upon A Time_, was sewed on the leather cover in an intricate format. The story of the Evil Queen and Savior was his all time favorite.

"Hey mom." Henry offered Emma a small smile as he looked up from his book that was lying on his lap.

"I'm sorry I lost you today," Emma looked down at the floor, tears threatening to spill. "And I'm sorry we didn't find Regina."

"It's okay. I'm used to you paying more attention to your fans than me." He said casually as he continued to read his book.

"Henry-" Emma started as she took a couple steps towards the twin size bed.

"Mom, I said it was okay." Henry didn't even bother looking up at her this time. He just continued to read it book, not wanting to be bothered.

"Alright then...Goodnight kid. Don't stay up too long, you still have school tomorrow." Emma said as she turned her back to his bed and walked out the room, softly shutting the door behind her.

* * *

The next morning, Regina was waken by her screaming alarm clock. She jumped up as she realized that she had slept in 30 minutes more than she should have. She quickly threw her covers off and ran to take a quick shower. She got dressed in her usual pants, shirt, and jacket, applied eyeliner and mascara, and was out the door 20 minutes later, only to be greeted by the snow that started to fall.

She arrived at the hospital a bit later than usual due to her sleeping in and the slippery roads that held freshly fallen snow.

"You're late Regina." Dawson told her as she rushed to the locker room to get changed into her black scrubs. She knew they would have a busy day today because fresh snow is the deadliest on the roads.

"No shit Dawson." She hissed back as she ran by her innocent partner.

"Dude, you look like crap. Did you get _any_ sleep last night?"

Regina narrowed her eyes at her partner who had followed her into the locker room. "No. I got maybe 2 at the most. I had a lot on my mind dear." She said as she slipped off her shirt and pants only to change into her work clothes.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

"Save your money Dawson." The younger brunette had a look of hurt in her eyes that went unnoticed by the older brunette.

"Remind me to not piss you off today because you _definitely_ woke up on the wrong side of the bed today."

Regina simply rolled her eyes as she finished tying her worn down, bloody shoes.

* * *

"Have a good day at school Henry!" Emma yelled after her son.

"Sure." Henry yelled back over his shoulder. He swung his bag onto his back and ran to catch up with his friends.

"You think the kid would have a bit more respect for the woman to gave birth to him." Emma told David with a huff of disappointment. She thought she had raised Henry better than this.

"Just give him a couple years. He'll come around. They always do." He smiled back at her. "So where are we off to? Do you have a photo shoot or meeting at all today?"

"No actually," Emma started, "I was wondering if you could take me to the Brooklyn Center Hospital again?"

David smirked at Emma and pulled out of the schools parking lot, not saying anything but, "We'll be there in 20."

And sure enough, 20 minutes later, David pulled up in front of the 10 story building. "Here we are."

"Thanks David!" Emma hopped out of the car with the black and white bag in hand once again. She walked into the building, past the receptionist, and into the narrow halls. She assumed Regina would be here because the emergency room was close by. She saw a sign that read _Emergency Room _above a door with an arrow pointing to the left. She quickly turned the corner and bumped into a solid figure, jerking her backwards, nearly knocking her over.

"Hey watch where you're-"

"I'm so-"

Emma looked up and was greeted by angry brown eyes. They were angry but she'd recognize them anywhere.

"Regina?" Emma spoke, he voice shaky as her nerves suddenly took over her whole body.

"Emma?" Regina asked back, her eyes meeting the all too familiar ocean blue ones.

Both woman smiled, finding themselves, once again, getting lost in the other.

* * *

**A/N: **Alrighty guys, there's chapter 2! I hope you guys enjoy it! Reviews are much appreciated! xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Once Upon A Time. Merely using the characters names to tell a story

**A/N**: hello! okay so I got some really good tips and feedback on the last chapter that I truly appreciate, seriously. I do have a few things that I need to fix up and think out a bit more carefully but yeah. Your guys reviews are very appreciated and definitely help make me a better writer. So here is chapter 3! :)

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

"Umm, hi." Regina said after recovering from the complete shock of seeing the beautiful blonde in front of her.

"Hey." Emma dragged out her word as an awkwardness filled her every bone.

Regina was extremely curious as to why the younger woman was at her job. Let alone how she even found her. "What are you doing here?" She said with a bit of spice.

"I uh..." Emma bent down and picked up the black and white bag that had fallen in the mix of their collision. "I believe this belongs to you." She held out the bag with a small, nervous smile.

"Oh my god, thank you so much. I thought I had lost them. I was so distracted that day I didn't realize they were missing until I got home. I truly appreciate you coming all the way here just to give these to me." Regina let up a bit. Her voice got a bit higher, more relaxed and a beautiful smile overtook the serious look she had just possessed. She took the bag and in that moment, took in the sight of the stunning blonde. The younger woman was in a tight black skirt that cut off in the middle of her tight thighs. A white, floral tank top was tucked in flawlessly and 4 inch red heels topped the whole outfit off, elongating her perfectly toned legs.

"It's no problem really. I mean you did get my son back to me after all." Emma shrugged her left shoulder and smiled.

Even though Henry and Emma have a rocky relationship, Emma was absolutely terrified the other day when she lost her little boy. Before Emma became a model, they lived a hard life. She was a single mother with only Ruby and Granny to support her but even they weren't enough. They had to leave the small town of Storybrooke and come to the big city to try and find a better life. She worked 3 jobs just to put clothes on her boy's back and food in his mouth. They moved around often because of Emma's work, but when she became a bail bonds woman in New York, they were able to settle down a bit. It wasn't a bad paying job considering the past places she's worked at, but it was enough to put a small roof over their heads and that's all that mattered at the time. They ended up living in a small Brooklyn apartment with shabby walls and dirty floors before Emma was discovered. Ever since that one day at the mall with Ruby, though, her entire life has changed for the better.

But after Emma was discovered, she wasn't around as often as she used to be. Yeah, she used to work all the time but now it was even worse. Although Emma has only been a model for almost a year, the modeling industry had a feast with the new face. Henry, only 6 years old, ends up spending a majority of his time with the nanny, Mary Margaret. The once tight bond they held began to slip away. Henry rarely saw his mother and when he did, it was for a couple days and even then her full attention wasn't on him. He has become accustomed to being let down and put on hold for another day, promised a trip somewhere nice or something new. Yeah Emma treated him out every once in a while but it was never something to look forward to for people were always asking to take pictures with her or wanting her autograph. And as the months have gone on, it has only gotten worse.

Regina cleared her throat, snapping Emma out of her thoughts and back into reality. She straightened out her skirt and stood up a little taller, embarrassed with the fact that she had dozed off.

"Sorry, I've just been really busy and SO tired lately." Emma ran shaky fingers through her hair and down to the back of her neck, rubbing it softly.

Regina inhaled deeply and rubbed her arm. "It's okay dear. Trust me when I say I've been quite occupied myself. All these early morning to late night shifts are truly exhausting."

"Well if you're not too busy..." Emma's voice trailed off and she refused to look at the older woman. She understood where the older woman was coming from and thought she could use a friend.

"I actually have to get back to work. It's going to be a long day considering it just began to snow." Regina didn't miss the flash of disappointment that overcame Emma's eyes as she told her this. "But," The blonde's head whipped up. "I am available later today. Say about 6:00? We can meet up for coffee if you would like."

Emma's eyes shot up from the floor to meet Regina's, her eyes sparkling with happiness. She knew she couldn't say it out loud, but she was so excited to spend time with the beautiful brunette. Ever since the first time they met not so long ago, she couldn't stop thinking about her. The way her eyes sparkled in the light and her radiant smile that lit up the room was all she could think about. Emma has been so busy with this upcoming runway show and hasn't had much time to herself, let alone with Henry. So she was looking forward to having coffee with Regina, even if it was _just _coffee.

"I would love to." Emma began with a bit too much enthusiasm. "I'll meet you at the Starbucks by the mall at 6:00." Emma gave the older woman a huge smile and Regina started to laugh.

"What?" Emma asked, her smile growing bigger and bigger.

Regina grinned and continued her laughing. "It's nothing."

Emma persisted. "No tell me! Please?" She said giving Regina her best puppy dog face, stepping closer.

"You just have a beautiful smile. That's all." Regina stopped laughing as pure embarrassment turned her face red. She looked into her the blondes eyes and took an almost unnoticeable small step forward.

Emma stopped smiling but the gleam in her eyes stayed. She directed her eyes to look straight into the brunettes but found her gaze drifting down to the woman's lips. In that moment, Emma realized just how close they were and took a step back, mouthing a small "Thank you".

Regina was almost glad the blonde backed and looked away for she was sure if they held their scrutiny for a bit longer, their lips would be attached. She swore those green eyes could cast a spell on you.

Emma and Regina stood awkwardly for a few moments before Regina spoke, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Well I should-"

_Ambo 61 needed at Fulton Street for a three vehicle accident. Calling for possible backup._

Regina let out a not too quiet sigh and rolled her eyes. "Here we go again."

"Well it sounds like you were right about having a busy day." Emma started, offering her a smile. "I'll see you later though, right?" She had the slightest hint of desperation in her voice as she searched for a reassuring sign in Regina's eyes.

"Of course dear." Regina smiled, giving the younger woman the reassurance she was seeking.

"Regina let's go!" came from down the hospital's hall.

"I should really get going. Thank you again for returning these to me. Coffee's on me."

Before Emma could object, Regina was gone. She had disappeared just as quickly as she had the first time, only this time she didn't leave without giving Emma a wink.

This woman Emma barely knew continued to surprise her.

At that, Emma turned on her heels and headed back the way she came only this time she held a gleaming smile. Her mind spun with what just happened.

* * *

"So you gonna tell me who that pretty lady was or are you gonna leave me guessing to my grave?" Dawson looked over to Regina who was sitting in the passenger seat, absentmindedly gazing out the window. She had tried her best to keep it hidden, but she too was gleaming ever since she ended the conversation with the blonde. But whenever Dawson tried to ask her about the younger woman, she refused to say a word and told her partner to leave it before she left a mark on her face.

Regina turned her head towards the driver's seat, giving the driver a dirty look. "She is none of your concern Dawson. Eyes on the road, not me." The older woman spat back to the younger. Regina wanted nothing more than to be done with work and go home. She knew this day was going to be tough one to get through for her mind was occupied with better things.

As hard as Dawson tried, her curiosity got the best of her. "You're totally falling for this chick, aren't you?" She reached over and poked Regina's side. The older woman couldn't help but release a small giggle at the contact, she was ticklish after all. A slight shade of pink arose on her cheeks after she made that odd noise.

"Fuck off." Regina said smiling while continuing her gaze out the window.

The whole car ride to the scene, Regina stared out the window. She couldn't help but replay the conversation she had with the blonde not but 20 minutes ago. She remembered the way her mouth moved with every word, the smile that crept across her face every time her eyes met Regina's, the intoxicating smell that came from the blonde causing the brunette's knees to buckle. Everything about this woman was perfect. Maybe her partner was right, maybe she was falling for this woman.

"Okay, let's go." Dawson said hopping out of the cruiser, causing Regina to snap back into reality. It was show time.

Regina immediately pushed all thoughts of the beautiful blonde to the back of her head. She needed to be focused on what as in front of her, which was a lot.

She started to walk towards the scene just when a woman who seemed to be in her later 40's ran up to her, bleeding from her forehead.

"Ma'am are you okay?" Regina asked calmly, reaching for the woman's head.

"No, yeah, I'm fine. I'll be okay. Please help my son. He's still in the car but he's not moving. That...that van just came out of nowhere..." With her last words only a whisper, the woman lost it and completely broke down, crying with her head in her hands.

"Okay, tell me where your son is, I can help him. But you're gonna have to stop crying Ma'am." The lady grabbed Regina's arm and jogged to a blue VW whose side was completely crushed from the impact.

Holy shit was all the brunette could manage to think.

"I'm gonna get your son out, okay? I don't have time for the fire department to pull him out, he could be seriously injured. I'm gonna have to do this myself but I need you to go get my partner and have her help me, okay? Do you think you can do that for me dear?" Regina's mind was a mess but she kept her cool, calm exterior.

The middle aged woman nodded quickly, swallowing hard. "I-I think so."

Regina managed a smile and touched her arm. "Great. Thank you."

She quickly released her touch and got to work.

Regina ran to the driver's seat and looked inside the car. The whole right side looked as if it was hit by a crane. She peered around the seat to get a better look in the back where she saw the little boy. He seemed to be about 6 or 7 years old and she couldn't help but think of Henry. Instantly, she crawled in between the driver and passenger seat and into the back of the small car.

"Mommy?" The young boy said in a small, sad voice.

"No, sweetie, I'm Regina. I'm a doctor and I'm gonna help get you out of her okay? Does anything hurt?" Regina placed a C-spine collar on the boy and continued to examine him.

The little boy started to cry. "I want my Mommy."

"I know honey, it's okay. I'm gonna get you to her okay? But first you have to tell me what hurts so we can fix you up. What's your name sweetheart?"

"Da-Danny." He managed to say in between sniffles. "My arm hurts a lot and my tummy and my head."

"Let's have a look here." Regina looked at the right side of his body where she say he had a broken arm and a pretty large sized gash on his hairline. When she unbuckled his seat belt and lifted his shirt, all the color washed from her face. The poor boy seemed to have several broken ribs and a possibly crushed liver. "Oh no, it looks like you have some boo boos. What do you say we get you out of her and get you all fixed up?" She gave the boy her best smile to try and calm him down. She could see how much pain he was in and wanted nothing more than to help him.

"Mills, how's it going back there? Casey and Severide are coming right now to get you guys out." Regina let out the breath she had been holding in all this time. Relief washed across her face as she stroked Danny's head and held his hand.

"Hurry up Dawson, I don't know how much longer this kid can hold on for."

But before she knew it, the two men in firemen's uniforms came rushing to the door.

"Regina I'm gonna need you to get out." Casey, head of the department, told her.

"Not a chance. I'm staying with him and that's final."

Casey didn't even bother arguing with her as he knew that she meant every word.

Both men ran around to the back right door and began to saw and cut away at it. Just as they were about to finish, the front of the car erupted in flames. The scared little boy let out a scream then started crying because of his broken ribs which caused a sharp pain to roll down his side. Now he was scared and in even more pain.

"You have to be fucking kidding me." Regina let out quietly under her breath. "Hey shh, it's okay honey. These big strong men are going to get us out okay? Don't you worry." Regina's honey like voice helped sooth the kid a bit but his pain was growing and she knew she had to get him out now.

"Hey!" Regina yelled after Casey and Severide. "Forget the fire! This kid needs to get out of her **right now**!"

Both men quickly finished cutting off the door, trying to get them out before the fire spread to the rest of the car or worse.

As soon as the door was freed, Regina stepped over Danny and yelled for Dawson to get her a gurney. Dawson was there in a heartbeat and together they slowly lifted the boy out of the burning car and safely onto the gurney. They moved as fast as they could to get him into the ambulance and hook an IV up. This kid was in desperate need of some pain medicine and medical attention.

They managed to get him into the ambulance within seconds. Regina stayed in the back of the cruiser to tend to the boy while Dawson put the petal to the metal.

"Hey, good work out there." Dawson said from the front of the ambulance. Regina had just finished giving the boy and small dose of morphine and splinted his arm. He was still in a lot of pain but with the drugs in his system, it wasn't as bad.

"Thank you. You weren't so bad yourself." The younger brunette looked in her rear view mirror and Regina gave her a smirk.

"You know, ever since our first case together, I've noticed how amazing you are with kids Regina. You're so loving and caring to them. I have no idea where it comes from though because you're sure as hell not like that with everyone else."

Regina didn't say anything back. She merely smiled down at the boy who was bruised and battered, checking his vitals every so often. She knew the young boy was in bad shape so she didn't want to get her hopes up. She did everything she possibly could for him but the outcome was grim.

Once they got to the hospital and took the boy in, it was almost 5. Regina only had 30 minutes left of her shift before she was free to go.

She went up into the locker room to change and clean off some of the grime that was left behind.

When she was done, she paced around the hospital, occasionally helping out a nurse here and there, but still time was not on her side. She finally decided to just sit down in the staff room after walking around for what felt like years. As soon as Regina hit the couch, she was out like a light.

"Regina. Reginnnaaa. REGINA!" She felt herself being jolted back to life by someone. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock to realize that it was 10 minutes to 6.

"Son of a-" Regina quickly gathered her purse and other belongings and bolted out of the staff room before even bothering to get a look at who woke her up. She jogged down the halls, out the hospital, and across the parking lot into her black Mercedes.

* * *

"Right there! Yes, Emma darling, that's beautiful!" Emma shifted from one leg to another while putting one hand on her hip and moving her head, earning praise from the photographer.

"Okay don't move! Oh my gosh so beautiful! Yes yesss!" The photographer said as Emma ran both her hands through her hair, elongating her entire body. He snapped a few more pictures before removing the camera from the front of his face.

The very colorful man sauteed over to Emma, camera in hand. "Darling you're so absolutely fab but I think it's time to get you into another dress." The blonde simply smiled, walked off of the white set, and into her dressing room where her hair and makeup stylist were waiting.

She plopped down into the tall chair as her hair stylist, Paige can up behind her.

"Someone is awfully happy today. Got a reason?" The young red head said as she began playing with the long blonde locks.

Emma smile at Paige through the reflection of the mirror. "Nope." Was all she said with a pop of her lips.

"Oh c'mon girly! We've been friends for like what? Almost a year? You have to tell me!"

The blonde finally gave in after giving it a long thought. She rolled her eyes and began to speak. "Well...I met this woman."

Her hair stylist immediately looked up, her eyes widening. She leaned forward a bit and made eye contact with the blonde through the mirror to encourage her to go on.

"Calm down, it's nothing serious. I mean I know nothing about her besides the fact that she's a doctor or something." Paige let out a long whistle just as she finished one braid and started on the next.

"Yeah, it's actually really..._sexy_ I guess you can say. I mean you should see her in her uniform. She's just so..." Emma moved her hands as if the word she was looking for would pop up in the air.

Paige looked at Emma in the mirror and grinned. "I know what you mean."

"She's absolutely gorgeous. I mean her eyes are just amazing. I know everyone has brown eyes but I swear that every time I look into them, I get lost, almost pulled in, and I don't ever want to get pulled out. And her skin is just flawless, I want to touch every inch of her. And she has this short brunette hair that smells amazing. And-"

"Okay lovebird, I get the point. This woman is perfect. Does she have a name?"

"Yeah. Regina. Regina Mills."

_Emma Swan needed back on set in 20_

Both women looked up at the intercom, panic taking over both of their faces.

"See what you did?!" Paige yelled at Emma as she quickly finished the last of the blonde curls.

Paige had done a quick yet elegant up-do. She braided two strips of the blonde hair and draped them over the top of her head, simulating the illusion of a crown. With the rest of her hair, she gathered it into a simple ponytail in the back and curled the remaining strands.

"What the hell did I do?"

"You distracted me by talking about your damn lover!"

Emma hopped out of the tall chair and began to strip. Luckily, her dress was already waiting for her on the table. "She's not my lover!"

The younger woman followed her and helped her wiggle into her tight black dress, slipping her four inch red heels on as well.

When Paige took a step back to examine Emma, she was speechless. "Damn girl! Man, if I wasn't straight I'd totally make out with you right now."

Emma simply rolled her eyes and headed out of the dressing room. As she made her way back down to the set, every single person she passes stopped whatever the hell they were doing to stare. She did indeed look stunning.

The black Dior dress was dazzling, especially on the young blonde. The dress hugged every curve perfectly. It started just below her chin and ended a couple feet behind her. The fact that sleeves and a back to the dress seized to exist made it even more stunning. It modeled her perfectly sculpted arms and shows every back muscle the blonde had.

As she finally made her down to the white set, the photographer let out the most dramatic gasp she has ever heard. "Oh darling, you look absolutely a-maz-ing! Ooh I could just eat you up!"

Emma smoothed out her dress and looked down as a blush crept up her neck and into her cheeks.

"But unfortunately we don't have time for that, so why don't you say we get this show on the road?"

Immediately, Emma's game face was on. She made her way to the middle of the room where lights and fans and cameras were all around her. The backdrop was nothing more than a plain white sheet which allowed her to pop out in her black dress.

As she began to pose, flashes seemed to be coming for every which way. She turned her back to the camera, put her hands on her sides, and looked behind her shoulder with a dramatic face. She tilted her head up and down and even looked down at the floor, away from the camera. Every single time she moved, the camera clicked, capturing her every breath.

After about 20 minutes of praise and awe from the photographer, he stood up from his bent position on the floor. "This is it! This is the shot. I think we got it babe, it's beautiful. Alright everybody that's a wrap! Emma darling you were amazing. I definitely want to work with you again." And with that her leaned forward and air kiss each of her cheeks before turning on his heels and walking away.

Emma looked over to the clock that was hanging on the wall and muttered an profanity under her breath. She dashed off to the dressing room to change back into her blue jeans and black blouse while simultaneously undoing her hair.

She finally gathered all of her belongings and was out of there in a heart beat. As she got into her black convertible, she checked her diamond in-rested watch and read 6:10 pm.

* * *

Regina walked into the Starbucks at 6:30 and looked around for the blonde that was nowhere in sight. She took a seat and sat there patiently, but every time the door opened, she whipped her head up only to be disappointed.

_I knew this was a bad idea. What the hell were you thinking Regina? She obviously not going to show up, god you're such an idiot I swear. This is rid-_

Just before her conscious ate her alive, Regina felt a soft hand on her shoulder and a blonde woman sit down in front of her.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. The shoot ran longer than I expected and I had to call Mary Margaret, Henry's babysitter, to tell her I'd be home later than usual, because I'm usually home around this time and there was a crap load of traffic and-" Emma stopped rambling long enough to look at an amused Regina. "Anndd I'm rambling, aren't I?" They both let out a small chuckle. "I'm just really sorry."

Regina placed a reassuring hand on the younger woman's. "No need to apologize dear. I suppose I chose a rather inconvenient time for the both of us considering I sat down no longer than 5 minutes ago."

Regina felt Emma relax a bit under her touch as a small smile crept across the blonde's face, than the brunette's.

After a few moment's, the younger woman rolled her head back amused.

"You know what I just realized?" Emma asked as she removed her hand from under Regina's.

Regina reeled her hand back into her lap, trying not to blush. She merely tilted her chin upwards to show her interest. "And what would that be?"

"We are here for _coffee _at 6:30 on a _Thursday_ night."

Both woman's eyes met and a slow chuckle built up in their chest before it was released.

Regina let out an amused sigh and leaned back in her chair. "Whose dumb idea was that?"

"I believe that would be you." The younger woman pointed at Regina non discretely.

"Are you calling me dumb Ms. Swan?"

Emma brought her hand to her chest and dropped her jaw in a dramatic manner. "Me? Oh I would never accuse you of such a horrible thing."

Regina let a smile creep onto her lips. "Very well."

After a brief moment of silence, the brunette spoke.

"What do you say we take a stroll down the street to The Diner for some dinner and drinks?"

The younger woman took the offer into deep consideration before finally agreeing. "Why not? I don't see the pain in having dinner."

At that, both Regina and Emma gathered their belongings and exited the cafe.

For the first few moments, they walked side by side in an awkward silence, neither women speaking or looking at each other.

"So." Emma walked casually, taking in the scene of the busy New York streets.

Regina looked down at her feet then up at the tall buildings in the horizon. "So."

"How was your day?" The blonde figured they couldn't just walk the entire way without a single word.

"Do you really want to know?"

Emma looked at the shorter woman next to her. "That bad?"

"Bad doesn't even begin to explain how my day went. But," Regina saw no harm in sharing her day with Emma. No one was ever there to ask her how her days have gone so she figured she'd take the opportunity and run with it. "If you must know, I shall tell you."

Regina looked down at her feet once again, her hands beginning to feel clammy. "After I had finished speaking with you, which was quite nice may I add,"

She looked over and saw a blush creep up the blonde's neck. "My partner and I were called to a scene. When we arrived, it was pretty terrible. It was a three car pile up. This..."

"Moron?"

"Yes. This _moron _ran a stop sign at a significantly high speed and collided with a crossing car which then flipped and hit another car. The couple in the car that flipped both died. It wasn't slow and painful, but quick and painless."

"What about the moron and people in the other car?" Emma was now all ears as she felt the air around them grow thicker.

"Well the moron escaped with mere scratches and bruises." Emma noticed a twinkle in the older woman's eyes. It seemed as if tears were threatening to spill but were denied permission. "There was a woman and young boy in the other car. The mother was able to get out and come get help, which was me. We ran to the car where I saw the young boy, no older than 7, in the backseat. The car was nearly crushed but I managed to crawl into the back with him. His injuries were quite severe and to make matter worse, the car erupted into flames the the boy and I still inside."

Regina heard a slight gasp escape from the back of Emma's throat.

"No need to worry, we both got out. Obviously." Regina let out a snort. "Anyways, we finally got the boy out, but he was in no good condition. I did everything I possibly could to help him but I knew his chances were grim. We were able to get him to the hospital where they immediately got him into surgery."

"Do you know what happened to him?"

"Yes," Regina whispered, her tears continued to build up on her bottom lashes but never once spilled over. "About 10 minutes after I left the hospital, my partner, Dawson, called. She told me that her had bled out in the middle of his operation."

Emma was speechless. She didn't know what she could possibly say that would make the brunette feel at ease.

_I know how it feels? I've been in the same position? It was for the best?_

Everything she thought of got rejected because she didn't know how she felt. She was never in the same position. She couldn't have possibly known what was best. So instead, she placed a hand on the older woman's arm, causing Regina to look at her.

The look in the brunette's eyes was a look that she'd only seen a few times before. There was a mixture of pain and sadness and anger. But for some reason, Emma sensed that that was not just because of what had happened earlier that day, but something much deeper.

Emma offered Regina a sympathetic smile. Regina found that more comforting than words. She wasn't looking for an apology or a shoulder to cry on, merely someone to listen to her. And that's exactly what Emma did.

The Diner was only a couple yards away so both sides decided to stay silent. Emma still had her hand on Regina's arm as they walked in a comfortable silence the rest of the way.

Since neither woman chose to speak, Emma decided to truly take in the brunette. She was dressed in tight black jeans which hugged her perfect ass, a loose white cashmere sweater with a black pea coat and red scarf, and brown boots that ended just below the knee. Her hair flowed perfectly against the chilly wind. She wore little makeup which Emma loved because this woman was naturally stunning.

Once they arrived at the diner, they were immediately seated in a booth on the left side. The diner wasn't very full but had a couples and families scattered here and there. It wasn't the most intimate place for a date but the place has a very comforting vibe. It felt as if you were at your Granny's house for dinner.

"Hello ladies, my name is Nicole and I will be your waitress for the night." A young lady, who seemed to be no older than 25, greeted them with a warm smile. "Can I get any drinks started for you ladies tonight?"

"Umm yes. I'll have a Martini, shaken not stirred, please." Emma was impressed by Regina's choice of drink.

"I'll have a Sex on the Beach please." Regina didn't bother to try and hide the shocked expression on her face. She didn't even think Emma drank considering her job type. She always assumed that models were stuck with water and lettuce to eat. But then again she always knew that there was something different about Emma. A good different.

"I'll bring them right out." The young woman turned on her heels and was gone in a flash, disappearing behind the counter.

Regina watched as the waitress walked away then turned her attention to Emma. "I apologize for darkening the mood with day."

"No, don't worry about it. Besides the fact that you had a crappy day, I loved listening to you." For a moment, they both starred into one another's eyes. The world around them seemed to slow down and the sound, disappeared. For just that one moment, it was Regina and Emma. Emma and Regina.

Regina didn't get a chance to say it out loud, but she couldn't even begin to express how she felt about the blonde. Her whole life she was ignored by her mother and had very few friends, even to this day. No one ever bothered to ask her how her day was, let alone how she was. But unlike everybody else who has passed through her life, Emma took the time to really listen to her, make her feel special, like she actually meant something to someone. The way that made her feel was indescribable.

"Here we are." Both the blonde and brunette were rudely awaken from their sweet bliss by an overly enthusiastic Nicole. She had both their drinks in hand and carefully placed them in front of their rightful owner, careful not to spill the toxic liquid onto the table or worse, the customer.

As if on cue, they simultaneously thanked the young lady for their drinks.

Both women felt a blush begin to form on their cheeks. They each grabbed the menu's in front of them and hid behind it, determined to not let the other see the crimson color that peaked through their skin.

"Anything look good Regina?" A chill ran down the older woman's spine as her name rolled off Emma's tongue.

"The Chinese Chicken Salad sounds quite appealing. How about you?"

Emma pretended like she was actually reading the menu. "I was actually looking at the same thing."

Regina gave her a smile from the other end of the table. This time going unnoticed by the blonde. "Shall we order?"

Emma waved down the waitress who was flirting with one of the guys at the bar. She quickly excused herself and walked over to their table.

"Ready to order?" She asked as she straightened out her apron and cleared her throat.

"Yes, may we both have the Chinese Chicken Salad please."

"Right away ma'am." Nicole scurried off into the kitchen and handed the chef their orders.

"You didn't have to order for me you know?" Regina didn't even think twice about ordering for the both of them. It kinda just happened. It felt as if she had been doing this with her for years. But at the same time, she was a bit embarrassed.

The blonde wasn't going to say anything but she felt rather insulted at the older woman's need to order for her. She was a grown adult who was more than capable of ordering a damn salad for herself. Besides, she spent her whole life relying on herself and that wasn't going to stop now.

The brunette folded her hands together on the table to distract herself from the embarrassing situation. "Right. My apologies Ms. Swan."

"Okay hold up there Regina. You also don't have to call me Ms. Swan. It makes me feel older than I really am."

Regina held up a surrendering hand. "I apologize again Ms.- Emma."

Emma mouthed a 'thank you' before rummaging through her purse for her phone. She retrieved it and proceeded to look through her calls.

The older woman sat in the red booth awkwardly with her hands in her lap. She continued to observe the diner, taking in as much detail as her brain would allow her to. "Expecting someone dear?"

The blonde's head whipped up as a confused look washed over her face. "What? Oh. No no. I was just checking to make sure I didn't miss a call from my agent. She said some designer wanted me to do a shoot with them but I have yet to hear about that."

"Sounds lovely." Regina was rather hurt by Emma's need to check her phone in the middle of their dinner. She tried to hide the aggravation in her voice but she was Regina so that didn't go very well. "Anyways, how was your day? It seems only fair to ask considering you asked about mine."

Emma didn't miss the snark tone in her voice but decided it was best to ignore it. "Well, it was a pretty busy day. I dropped Henry off a school life I usually do and then I went to see you," Emma stared into her drink as a grin overcame her serious look. "Then I had a shoot for the rest of the day. It was actually a really slow day for some reason. Guess I've had a lot on my mid especially with the upcoming runway show. But, this is really nice."

Before Regina even had a chance to reply, their waitress came back with a tray of food.

The young waitress set down the two plates, one in front of both women. "Here you ladies go. Please enjoy and have a lovely date."

"We're not-"

"No, it's not-"

Before either stunned women could object, the waitress was gone and back behind the counter flirting with the young gentleman on the other side.

Emma let out an amused huff. "We are definitely not on a date. I mean, I could never-"

"What? Date?" Regina dropped her fork onto her plate with a loud clank before looking up at a surprised blonde.

"No, Regina, I meant-" A shocked and confused look overcame Emma.

"Then what exactly did you mean, Ms. Swan?" The brunette sat up straighter in the booth, leaning onto her left elbow that was on the surface of the table. Regina's face stiffened and anger filled her eyes.

Emma tried to keep a calm look on her face as she desperately tried to explain. "I just meant that, time wise, you and I dating right now would... I mean, I'm a model and you're a doctor. I just don't see how-"

Regina had had enough of Emma's bullshit. "Is it because I don't make as much money as you do? Or have nice things like you do? No, wait. Let me guess. It's because I'm not good enough for you, isn't it?" The older woman's voice began to grow with every burning word and people around them began to stare.

Emma wanted desperately to contain control of the situation and explain herself but the brunette simply wouldn't let her get a word in. "Regina, that's not what I meant, I-"

"No. I know exactly what you meant." Regina gathered her belongings and stood. "I appreciate... whatever this was." She threw a $20 bill onto the table. "Enjoy your meal, _Ms. Swan_." And with that, the older woman turned on her heels and was out of the door before Emma could say anything.

The blonde sat there in complete shock, her mouth agape and her body as stiff as a rock. Her mouth moved but nothing seemed to come out. She looked over to the couple who was seated next to them who were starring. She rolled her eyes before dropping her head into her hands. This was no how she had planned this. Nor was anything Regina said true.

Emma, still frozen, sat there as tears stung her blue eyes.

After a few moments, she managed to get her voice back for a brief second only to wave down the waitress for the check and a box.

The blonde packed the untouched food and paid fully but didn't bother leaving a tip.

Emma gathered her jacket and purse and slowly withdrew herself from the booth. She walked out of the dinner and into the cold, windy streets of New York. She wrapped her jacket a bit tighter around her shivering body and began the long trek back to her car. As if on cue, snow began to lightly fall onto her head and shoulders. But at this point, she didn't care. She was still trying to wrap her mind around what had just happened. Had she really let this one get away?

Of course she had, she was Emma. Nothing good in life came to her.

She continued her slow pace in the cold streets, letting her mind get eaten alive by her painful thoughts.

* * *

**A/N:** Okie dokie! There's chapter three! I know it's pretty long but so much happened! Reviews would be very helpful! Thanks for reading, chapter four shall come sooner I promise! xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Once Upon A Time. Merely using the characters names to tell a story.

**A/N: **Hi guys! So I got some pretty good feedback on the last chapter. I know a lot of you were mad that Emma messed everything up but don't worry, everything will be explained in this chapter. Something more may even happen. :) Also, I apologize for the long delay. I've just been really distracted lately haha. But hopefully I can post one more chapter before I go on vacation at the end of the month. I promise I will try to! Sorry again for the wait! Please enjoy and review! :)

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

_Is it because I don't make as much money as you do? Or have nice things like you do? No, wait. Let me guess. It's because I'm not good enough for you, isn't it?_

Emma replayed those 5 sentences in her head for the twentieth time since arriving back at home. Henry was in bed, thanks to Mary Margaret who left as soon as Emma arrived, so she had plenty of time to herself.

It was nearly 11 o'clock at night as Emma sat in the living room of their New York penthouse, her mind continuing to try to figure out where she had gone wrong. She didn't understand why the brunette had gotten so upset. She was sure she didn't say anything wrong. But the more she thought about it the worse she felt. So she got up and grabbed a glass from the kitchen, filling it a fourth of the way with vodka and the rest with fruit punch. Emma wasn't usually one for late night drinks, but tonight was an exception. She put the bottle with the remaining liquid back in the cupboard and made her way back to the couch she had sat on for the last 2 hours. If the older woman would have simply let her finish her sentences, let her explain herself, perhaps the night wouldn't have ended the way it did.

Emma wanted to explain to Regina that the two of them dating would take a lot of commitment, something Emma was terrified of. The last time she committed herself to someone, she ended up knocked up and left for dead. Although that was very unlikely to happen with Regina for several reasons, there was still the voice in her head that told her not to get too attached. Plus, Emma was a very busy woman. With her career picking up speed and Henry being her everything, time was not something that came freely to her.

Emma finally decided, after finishing her small glass of juice and vodka, that staying up all night eating away at herself was not going to fix anything. So she made her way back to the kitchen, put the empty glass in the marble sink, and continued up the stairs to her room.

After her slow, casual walk to her room, she stripped out of her fancy, designer clothes, and threw on the over-sized shirt and boy shorts she slept in. If anyone saw Emma wearing her nighttime attire, they'd probably be utterly confused. She had so much money so why would she bother wearing old, worn out clothes? Even if it was just to sleep in.

Those worn out clothes were one of few things she kept with her throughout all the moving she's done. When she put those old clothes on, she felt as if home was wrapped around her. The place where she truly belonged. From the first ever photo shoot Emma did, she made a promise to herself that she would stay true to herself. She wasn't going to change who she was just because of the money she made or for the new people in her life. She was still that person who had to fight for everything and anything she ever wanted. And just because it could easily be handed to her on a silver platter now, meant nothing.

If you were to look around Emma's house, you would see that it was truly _her _house. Among the expensive, fancy house ware, there were pictures of her and Henry, her and Ruby, and even the occasional photo of her and Granny. In her living room was a stereo littered with CD's and mixed tapes that Emma has carried with her everywhere throughout the years. Although she had only those few items, it was those small things that reminded Emma everyday just who she really is and all she's overcome.

After wiping the day's make-up off her face, Emma slipped into her king sized bed and stared up at the ceiling. She slowly let herself slide into a peaceful sleep, thoughts of the brunette still swirling in her head. But just as she began to let her heavy eyelids fall completely, a small cry from the room down the hall, jolting her back to life.

Emma quickly jumped out of bed and made her way down the hall to Henry's room, realizing something was wrong considering it was nearly 2 am. When she opened the door, she found Henry sitting in his bed, shaking slightly, as tears ran down his face.

"Hey kid, what's wrong?" Emma entered the room slowly, softly speaking to the obviously distressed boy.

Henry's eyes left the bed to look up at her. "I had a bad dream mommy."

"Ahh, baby," Emma made her way to the edge of the bed and sat down, bringing Henry into her arms. She held him close as his small body trembled, latching onto her for dear life. "It's okay little man, mommy's got you."

Emma continued to rock him in her arms until the sniffling stopped and his body began to relax in her embrace. When she was sure he was asleep, she positioned him back into his bed, tucking the covers up to his neck and placing a kiss on his forehead. Just as she was about to leave, a small groan escaped his lips as he grabbed her arm. So Emma simply crawled into the covers and lay next to him. Instantly, the young boy sensed her presence and cuddled into her chest, his small body fitting perfectly into her side. Emma lowered herself into the bed and wrapped an arm around his back, holding him closer than ever.

As the minutes went by, Emma found herself once again drifting into a sleep. But instead of fighting it, she welcomed it with open arms.

A small, lazy smile spread across her face as she looked down at the boy whose was pressed against her. "Goodnight little man. I love you." She placed a kiss to the top of his head before exhaustion finally took over, lulling her into a deep sleep.

The next morning, Emma was awaken by her phone screaming from her room.

"Jesus Christ. Who the fu-" She carefully slipped out of the kid's bed, being sure not to wake him, and made her way down the hall. She rubbed her eyes as she opened the door to her room with an excessive amount of force.

She grabbed her phone off the nightstand and read the caller ID, pressing the accept button. "Ruby, why the hell are you calling me so freaking early?"

"Well good morning to you too grumpy pants. And it's not even that early, it's nearly 11." Emma looked at the clock by her bed and read 10:45. She had seriously over slept today, which was completely odd. It was a good thing she took the day off though.

"Oh shit. I must have slept in. Sorry Rubes. Anyways, what's up?" The blonde made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. She decided that if she was up, she minus well make breakfast for them.

"You're not usually one to sleep in. Oh god what happened? You only ever sleep in when you have something or_ someone_ on your mind so spill." Ruby knew Emma too well to know when something was up. So Emma was not getting away this time.

As Emma pulled eggs and pancake mix out, she began to tell Ruby about her eventful week. She told her how she lost Henry and how Regina practically saved him, how she went on this hunt to track down this woman she barely knew, how she ended up finding her after this _wild_ goose chase, how they somehow ended up having dinner together after originally planning on getting coffee, and how she basically screwed everything up. But most importantly she told her how she felt about the beautiful brunette. How every time she looked into the chocolate eyes, it was as if their whole worlds were colliding into a beautiful mess. How whenever she spoke, her words would drip with such lust and how her touch would send a electric shock through her whole body that felt amazing.

Ruby let out a long whistle, trying to put together what exactly happened. "So let me get this straight, you're falling for this Regina chick, who sounds really awesome by the way, and when you had your chance with her, you completely fucked it up."

Emma finished making the last of the pancakes and began to set the table. "Yeah basically."

Although Emma couldn't see it, Ruby had this evil grin on her face, like she had planned something horribly wonderful. "Then Emma my love, we are going to fix this mess and get you that pretty lady."

In that moment, Emma wasn't sure if she should be worried or excited, but all she knew is that she was going to fix things between her and Regina and let her know how she truly felt about her.

* * *

Regina walked through the automatic doors of the hospital, her feet heavy against the floor, with a venti coffee in hand.

She slowly walked down the beige halls, passing the reception desk before turning left towards the emergency room. As she made her way to the ER, she let her eyes close for a moment, for she was absolutely exhausted from last night's thoughts denying her sleep. She continued walking, her pace significantly slowing.

After what felt like years, she finally made her way to the ER but not before stopping by the locker room to put her belongings away and change into scrubs. As she was leaving the locker rooms, she noticed that she was not needed in the ER considering their was no patients. So she walked a few doors down to the staff room, her coffee still in hand.

When she opened the door, she was greeted by her partner who let out a long whistle as she walked in. "Damn girl, you look like-"

"I know." Regina said with a snarl. She hadn't slept much last night and that much was obvious due to the lack of color in her skin and dark circles under her eyes. Like Emma, she too was trying to figure out what exactly happened. She did have to admit that she was harsh on the young blonde, but in her defense, Emma was being awfully rude. In her opinion at least.

After she had stormed out of the diner, she walked as fast as she possibly could to her car. Regina was absolutely furious. Her vision became blurred and her head spun as she she walked down the cold streets of New York. The blood in her body boiled and tears stung her eyes. She was really starting to feel something for the blonde but after last night, she wasn't sure how she felt anymore.

Regina stared down at the floor with a blank expression, her mind filling with the painful reminders of last night. She felt a hand on her shoulder and immediately looked up, only to meet a concerned look on Dawson's face.

"Regina...are you okay? You look like you're about to pass out."

The older woman let her body relax under her partners touch. When Dawson eyes finally met Regina's, the look in them nearly killed her. Regina was always this tough bad ass who took crap from no one or anyone, but in that moment, she swore she could have seen a hint of pain and sadness in her. This was nothing like Regina and it really concerned Dawson.

"Um..yes. I'm fine." Regina cleared her throat as she felt a lump start to form. She broke eye contact with Dawson and turned away, tears still forming in her lashes.

Dawson took the coffee cup form Regina's hand and placed it on the table. She grabbed Regina's hand and led her to the couch and sat her down. If she had tried to do this to Regina when she was herself, she most likely would have got a fist to her arm or worse.

After they became situated on the couch, Dawson decided to try again. "Are you gonna tell me what's wrong or...?"

"I think I fucked up..." Regina looked down at her hands in her lap as the words slowly fell from her mouth.

Dawson gave her a puzzled look. "What exactly do you mean you fucked up?"

"Well..." And with that Regina spilled everything about the past few days to her partner. Every detail she could render spilled over. She was a like a fiery volcano who has been hibernating for the last billion years and has now decided to erupt. Words flew from her mouth so fast, Dawson had to stop her and have her repeat what she said a few times.

The older woman told her partner about the mall incident with Henry and how as soon as she laid eyes on the blonde, her heart began to flutter and hasn't stopped since. She told her about the Cinderella moment they shared and the whole conversation they held. She told her about the coffee turning into dinner and how the younger woman actually listened to how her day was. And finally, she told her about the way dinner ended and how miserable she's been ever since.

When Regina finally stopped talking, Dawson didn't even know where to begin. Her poor brain was still trying to process what she just heard. Her eyes were wide and she moved her mouth, urging for words to come out, but none ever did. "Wow..." was all she managed.

"Yeah, I know." Regina let out a long, shaky breath.

"You know what you need?" Dawson placed a hand on top of Regina's. "You need a girl's night out baby."

Regina looked up at Dawson with disgust. "I don't need to get laid Dawson. I just need to go home and have a glass of cider. And maybe cry a little."

"Oh don't be so pathetic! Who said anything about sex? It will just be me and you and few other doctor friends of mine. No biggie."

Regina has never been the type to go out and party, for many reasons. But she figured one night out with a bunch of girls wouldn't hurt anyone. Besides, it would be nice to think of something else other than the blonde who has been occupying her every thought for the past day.

"Fine. But I'm picking you up because I refuse to show up at a club in your car."

"Ouch." Dawson tried to act hurt by Regina's remark but ended up laughing it off, putting a smile on the brunette's face. "There's that beautiful smile I love."

Regina rolled her eyes and threw Dawson's hand back at her before getting up and grabbing her coffee.

* * *

"Do you really think this is going to work? I mean, she was _really_ mad last night." Emma held the phone between her ear and shoulder as she hustled Henry out the door.

"Of course it's gonna work! What's the worse that could possibly happen?"

Emma handed the bundle of two dozen roses to Henry as she locked the front door and headed down to the garage. "I can think of plenty of things Rubs."

"Is that Auntie Ruby Mommy?" Henry tugged on her shirt with his free hand.

"Yes it is. Do you want to talk to her kid?" The young boys headed nodded like a bobble head as he handed her the flowers and took the phone.

Henry used both hands to hold the phone up to his small ear, his face lighting up when the sound of Ruby's voice came through the speaker. "Hey little man! I miss you!"

As Henry and Ruby talked and they continued walking to their car, Emma let her mind wander. She was trying to think of what to say when she finally saw the beautiful brunette again. Should she apologize? Should she tell her how she really feels? Probably both but she was definitely doubtful about the last one. She was just going to walk into the hospital, track Regina down, explain herself, and see if she could make it up to her with a second chance. Yeah, that sounded good.

Emma did have to admit that she was worried about the whole second chance thing. Her whole life was filled with disappointment and people trying to get second chances from her. But at the same time, there was a long list of people who gave _her _second chances. She has screwed up so many times and let go of it because she didn't care. But this was different. She cared about Regina, a lot. So she wasn't going to screw this one up. Not this time.

"Here Mommy." Little Henry snapped his mother out of her thoughts and handed the phone back to her.

Emma looked down at her son and gave him a sweet smile. She took the phone and once more handed the flowers to him so she could dig through her purse to find the car keys. "Hey Rubs. I'll call you later and let you know how this goes. Don't get your hopes up though, I heard Regina could be a real bi-" Emma caught herself before the curse word leave her lips, realizing Henry was in ears shot of hearing.

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that to you? Oh well. You better call me or I swear I'll fly down just to kick your sexy ass."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm hanging up now Rubes."

Before Ruby got the chance to say anything back, Emma hung up the phone and stuffed it into her purse.

"Ready to go Henry?" Emma asked as they finally reached the Lexis. She put her purse and flowers in the front seat and hoisted Henry up into his car seat, buckling him up. She then made her way into the drivers seat and started the car, pulling out of the garage and heading towards the hospital.

* * *

About 25 minutes later, at 5:45 pm, Henry and Emma arrived at the hospital. Emma parked her car and helped Henry get out, handing him the flowers as they started their walk into the building.

"Why are we here?" Henry asked as they entered the building and headed towards the emergency room where Emma was sure she'd find Regina.

"I just have to talk to Regina. Do you remember her?"

Henry's face lit up at the name. "Yeah! She's very pretty Mommy."

Emma let out a light chuckle and squeezed her son's hand. "I know."

"Excuse me Miss." Just as they were about to turn into the hall leading towards the ER, they were stopped by the all too familiar receptionist. "Can I ask where you're headed? Perhaps I can help?"

To Emma's surprise, the woman was quite friendly. Considering their last altercation. "Yeah, I'm actually looking for Regina Mills. Again."

The receptionist kept her thoughts to herself this time. "I'm afraid she has left for the day. She doesn't usually leave this early but I believe her and some doctors where going out or something. I'm not sure though."

"Oh. It's fine. I'll just come back tomorrow or something. Uh, thanks though." Emma forced a smile onto her face as she looked down to the boy by her side.

The older woman nodded and walked away, figuring she was not longer needed. "Hey kid, looks like Regina isn't here so we're just gonna go home. I'm sorry bud." Emma didn't miss the disappointed look on her son's face. He simply sighed and let the flowers hang by his side. Just as they started to walk back to the car, Emma's phone rang.

"Ruby, I told you I'd call you when I'm done." The blonde said into the phone without bothering to look at the caller I.D.

"Uhhh, Emma. It's Ashley."

Emma pulled the phone away from her ear and glanced at the screen. "Oh right. Sorry Ash. I figured it was Ruby being more obnoxious than usual. What's up though?"

"Well, a few girls and I were going to hit up a club tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to go."

Emma took a few moments to debate whether or not she should go. She felt awfully bad leaving Henry but they have been spending a lot of time together lately, which the blonde was grateful for. Their relationship has began to mend and she couldn't ask for anything more. These past few days have been spent mainly with her son. Just today they went to the ice rink and had lunch at his favorite cafe. So she figured she could put Henry to bed, call Mary Margret, and head out for a few hours. No harm no foul.

"Yeah sure. Just text me at the details and I'll be there." Emma and Ashley, a model friend of hers, exchanged their goodbyes and hung up.

* * *

_ding dong_

The bell to Regina's door rung and she quickly left the bathroom to answer it. She opened the door to find her partner standing on the other side.

"You're early." Regina deadpanned.

Dawson rolled her eyes and walked past Regina and into her home. "Oh, calm down. I'm here to make sure you look good, okay?"

"I always look good dear." The older woman smirked, playfully nudging her partner.

"Can't argue with that." Dawson winked at her as they both walked into Regina's bedroom.

Dawson plopped onto her bed and stared at Regina.

"What?" Regina asked. Unsure as to why Dawson was staring.

"What are you gonna wear?!" In that moment, Regina realized she was still in her robe. Without saying anything, she walked to her closet a pulled out a short, black leather dress. She held it against her body and looked at Dawson with a devilish grin.

"Wooow. I'm liking where this is going." Regina rolled her eyes and walked over to the bed, carefully placing the dress down. She then slipped out of her robe and pulled the dress on, not caring one bit that Dawson was sitting right there. After all, they were pretty close.

Regina walked over to Dawson, stopped right in front of her, and turned her back. "Zip me up."

Dawson did as she asked and when she was done, Regina turned around, earning a long whistle from the younger brunette. Regina looked absolutely stunning. The dress she wore hugged every curve perfectly. It cut off mid-thigh and showed off her upper body in all the right ways. The halter top made her arms and boobs look delicious. And to top off the whole outfit were her 4 inch, red Steve Madden heels. Her makeup was done so that it wasn't too much but it was enough to bring out her features. The red lip worked in contrast with her light eye makeup while her hair was done in perfect curls.

"Goddamn Ma. This Emma chick is seriously missing out." Regina gave her friend a smile that was quickly replaced with another eye roll. She swore she could roll her eyes right out of her head when she was with the younger woman.

"Shall we go?" And with that, both woman walked out of the building and got into Regina's car.

When the two woman arrived at the club, they were let in immediately since Dawson knew the bouncer. They met up with a few other doctor friends and right away, Regina knew she was going to need a drink. So she walked through the thick crowd and headed for the bar.

"May I have a shot of tequila please?" Regina asked as she took a seat a the bar. The bartender nodded and grabbed the bottle behind him, pouring a shot glass to the rim. He slid the small cup across the counter and she quickly downed it, letting the heat of the alcohol fill her.

Regina was never one for shots or drinking at all. Yes, she had an occasional glass of apple cider but drinking like this was very rare. After the week she's had though, she deserved it.

After the burning throughout her body resided, she proceeded to order a Whiskey Sour, something she would be able to sip on as the night goes on. Just as she was about to leave, she felt a hand on her back.

"Why don't you let me pay for that beautiful?" A deep voice came from behind her and Regina immediately rolled her eyes.

She turned around to face the man. "Too late. I already payed." She spat out her words, hoping he would take it as a hint and leave. But he didn't.

"Well then, why don't you say we head out onto the dance floor." The man kept getting closer and closer to Regina and was awfully persistent.

Regina took a large step back and said, "No." before turning and disappearing into the crowd, leaving the man with his mouth open in confusion.

She walked back to her group who were seated to the right of the club and huffed as she sat down next to Dawson. "What took you so long?"

"Someone idiot tried to buy me a drink." All the girls at the table oohed and Regina rolled her eyes.

"Why didn't you let him girl?" A red head asked from across the table.

Regina shrugged and simply said, "He wasn't my type."

"Then what is because I saw him and he was _smoking_ hot." All eyes were on Regina and she began to shift uncomfortably in her seat. Thankfully, Dawson noticed and spoke up.

"What do you say we hit the dance floor Mills?" The older brunette didn't need to be asked twice. She immediately got up and Dawson was practically jogging behind her.

Both woman let the music flow through them, hitting every beat and never missing one.

* * *

"I need a drink." Emma said to Ashley as they entered the club. They were literally in line for two seconds before the bouncer waved them to the front and immediately let them in. I guess that was one of the perks of being an extremely hot model.

Ashley looked over to her friend who was clearly hesitant to be there. "Jesus Christ Emma. We haven't even been in here for five minutes and you're already asking for drinks."

"Sorry, it's just been a rough week."

"So I've heard." The younger blonde looked over at the older. "Just go easy, okay? Remember we are models after all. Don't want anything to ruin that now do we?"

Emma had to give it to her. For someone who was barely old enough to drink, she did have a point. "Yeah. Okay."

Emma, Ashley, and few other friends of theirs hit the bar for a few shots before they moved down to the dance floor where the real party was.

The two blonde's began to dance up against each other. Hands wandered to one another's bodies, earning the attention of a few males near by. Both woman laughed as they completely ignored them and let the music take over their bodies.

They continued to dance for a few moments before they decided it was time for a drink. Hand in hand, Emma and Ashley walked through the crowd and to the bar.

Before they even got a chance to sit down, the bartender walked up to them and handed them two shot glasses. "From the gentlemen down there." He pointed to a man who couldn't be older than 25. The man winked at them and lifted his own shot glass into the air before downing it.

"Why do I feel like we're not gonna have to pay for a single drink tonight?" Ashley told Emma as she leaned in a bit closer to the older blonde.

Emma didn't say anything as she shook her head then lifted the shot glass to her mouth, tilting her head back and letting the alcohol flow through her.

"Thank you for inviting me tonight Ash, I can't tell you how much I needed this." Emma and Ashley continued to hold hands as Emma nudged her a bit.

By the looks of it, anyone could have thought they were a couple. But the only problem was that Ashley was straight. They were just one of those friends who were affectionate towards one another. Both blondes had agreed that it was nothing sexual, even though Ashley knew about Emma's taste for other woman. She was completely cool with it because she knew that they were close enough friends to have it mean nothing.

"Anytime girl! What kind of a friend would I be if I didn't take you out every now and then?" Emma tilted her head slightly and smiled. She was more than grateful to have Ashley as a friend, especially since Ruby wasn't around as much as she'd like her to be.

Ashley leaned in and brought Emma into her embrace, hugging her tightly. Emma let Ashley hold her for a few seconds before she pulled away and planted one on her left cheek with a loud smack. Both of them laughed but as soon as Emma looked up, her heart shattered.

In that moment, she saw Regina looking right at them. The look on Regina's face was a mixture of both pain and anger as she stood there shocked beyond anything. Regina's entire body tensed as she made eye contact with the blonde. Although her face said anger, Emma saw nothing but sadness and pain in her eyes. Sadness and pain _she_ caused her.

Before she knew it, Regina turned on her heels and bolted for the front door.

"Regina! Wait!" Emma completely ignored Ashley's questions as she took off for the front door as well. She walked as quickly as her heels would let her to try and catch up with Regina. But with every step she took, it seemed as if Regina had taken ten more.

"Regina!" Emma continued to call after her even through the loud music that filled the club.

By the time Emma reached the door, Regina was halfway down the block. Emma let out a small, shaky breath as relief filled her knowing that she still had the brunette in sight. She started down the block, picking up her pace now that there weren't drunk people in her way.

* * *

Regina heard her name being called from behind her but knowing who it was, she decided to completely ignore it. For some reason unknown to even her, she had became extremely jealous of seeing the blonde with the other chick. Regina knew she shouldn't be because it wasn't like they were a couple or anything, but there was that uneasy feeling in her lower gut that made her react the way she did.

Regina herself was unaware that she had bolted out of the club until the cool air bit away at her skin outside. It was then that she started to slow down and comprehend what just happened. Tears began to fill her eyes.

"Regina. Wait up." She heard Emma call out for her but she kept walking, picking up her pace when she heard the clicks of heels getting closer.

"Okay, seriously, Regina slow down I just wanna-"

"WHAT?!" Regina spun around quickly, nearly colliding with the blonde. "What do you want from me?! Clearly you do not care about me, considering you were all over that-" She wove her hand in the air with a look of disgust, clearly not interested in Emma's lady friend.

"Who? Ashley? Are you kidding me? She's one of my closest friends! We are not...I don't... We're just friends Regina. I didn't even know you were her!" Emma's face was a mixture of confusion and shock because she couldn't believe Regina actually thought Ashley was her girlfriend.

The older woman's face relaxed a bit and she let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding in. "Well it sure as hell didn't look like that."

"Look, Regina," Emma took a step closer to her. Thankfully Regina had kept her ground and let her. "I've been meaning to try and contact you somehow. I wanted to talk to you about the other night and-"

Regina put her hand up to stop the blonde's mouth from moving. "Save it. There's nothing to talk about. You clearly made your point when you stated that you are better than me."

Regina tried her best to keep her mask on but just the thought of what had happened the other night caused it to fall a bit. "I never meant it in that way. I was trying to explain myself but every time I opened my mouth you completely interrupted me."

The brunette did have to admit that she did indeed interrupt Emma every time she tried to talk but she wouldn't dare admit that. "You know what, fine. You have thirty seconds to explain yourself. Starting now." She crossed her arms over her chest and gave the blonde a stern look.

"What I said the other day, I didn't mean any of it in a bad way. It's just that," Emma looked down at her hands, trying to get the courage to say what she had to. "I have a kid, you know. And he comes before anyone else in this world. And I'm also a very busy woman. But that doesn't mean that I wouldn't make time to see you. For you. From the moment I met you, something inside of me told me that you would make both Henry and I extremely happy. As weird as that sounds." She let out a soft chuckle before looking up into those deep chocolate eyes and stepping even closer to her. "Trust me when I say that commitment it hard for me. After what Henry's father did to me, trusting someone and letting them in has always been something I avoided. But with you, I want you to get to know me and Henry and we want to get to know you. I know these past couple of days haven't been the best, but I would love nothing more than to _really_ get to know you over a date. A real one this time."

Regina stood there, absolutely stunned. That was one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to her. No one has ever wanted to get to know who she was, let alone cared about her. Perhaps she was tough on the blonde. Perhaps it was time to let her walls down and finally let someone in.

She felt warm hands wrap around hers. Not once did the blonde woman break eye contact with her and with every word that came out of her mouth, she knew they were true and real.

After finally finding her voice, Regina spoke quietly. "I didn't know you felt that way about me. No one has ever said anything like that to me before." Emma couldn't miss the deep sadness that flashed across the older woman's eyes. "I guess I was being a hard ass the other night. It's just...Whenever I have a bad day at work or when something is bugging me, I tend to take it out on the people who don't deserve it."

Regina eyes began to water once again as she directed her gaze form Emma's eyes and down to her hands that were still embraced in Emma's.

"Hey," Emma released one of her hands form Regina's to bring it to her chin and lift it softly. "don't worry about it. I guess we both kinda messed up, huh?" A smile crept across both of their faces. Emma's hand moved up to Regina's cheek and she brushed it with her thumb. "What do you say I make it up to you?"

"I should be the one to-"

"No." Emma said sternly but kept the smile on her face. She look directly into Regina's beautiful eyes. "Regina Mills, will you do me the honor of going on a date with me? This one's on me."

"How do you even know if I'm interested in woman?" Regina arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Well...I-I don't but-" Emma babbled under the intense glare of the older woman.

Regina finally broke her glare and began to laugh. "You should see the look on your face dear. It's quite funny."

The blonde couldn't even collect words because she was still trying to get over the not so funny joke Regina just played on her. "Oh nice. Real nice Regina." Both woman chuckled, their breaths visible in the cold New York air. "So, what do you say?"

Regina couldn't help but let a small smile creep over her features. "Perhaps?" Regina shrugged and laughed again when she saw Emma's shocked look.

"Perhaps!? After all the cute stuff I said to you all I get is a 'perhaps'?"

Regina's smile increased and she intertwined their hands in front of them. "I'd be honored to go on a date with you."

Emma couldn't help the giant smile that took over. She had finally done something right. "Oh thank God. I don't think I would've been able to convince you otherwise because it is freezing out here."

"I only said yes to get out of this weather." The brunette smirked at the blonde who knew she was bluffing. "I'm just kidding."

Regina leaned forward and kissed Emma's cheek. "Let's go back inside before we freeze to death."

Emma simply smiled and draped an arm around Regina's shoulders. With their bodies close together, they walked back up the street and into the club, their minds in a flurry of emotions, unsaid by both.


End file.
